villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hotstreak
Hotstreak (A.K.A. Francis Stone) is a Bang Baby with the power of pyrokinesis and one of Static's arch enemies from Static Shock. Personality Hotstreak's most notable personality traits are his fiery temper, disregard for anyone except himself, and his love of causing mayhem. However he isn't a major megalomaniac supervillain and rarely are any of his crimes for wealth or power. Hotstreak main motivation is his desire to do whatever he feels like doing. He is shown to have a fear of doctors and hospitals, due to feeling helpless as a child when he was in the hospital for two years. History Hotstreak was Static's enemy even before the events of the Big Bang, back when they were just Francis Stone and Virgil Hawkins. Known by the street name of "F-Stop" (or Biz Money B in the comics), Hotstreak was a well known bully and gang member (part of a gang called the Firecrackers) that frequently bullied Virgil, which led to Virgil's brief involvement with a gang rival to him. Francis also indirectly caused Virgil to get his super powers after Francis went to the docks with his gangs for a rumble with some other gangs in Dakota. That was where the Big Bang happened, exposing them to a mutagenic gas called Quantum Vapor and transforming them into Bang Babies, Francis included. Afterwards, he was arrested and brought to a hospital, where his pyrokinesis appeared and he made his escape to take his new powers for a test drive. Now calling himself Hotstreak, he formed his own gang called the 5-Alarm Crew and set his sights on Virgil (who'd become the electromagnetic superhero, Static). He almost took Static down, but a group of firemen showed up and doused him with a hose, subduing him. However Hotstreak took on the hero again, but this time, Static managed to really get the hang of his powers and the pyrokinetic was beaten. Despite this, he continued to return and cause trouble, only to be brought down again and again by his new arch-rival. Once Static lost his powers due to sunspots, just as Hotstreak had gotten out of prison on parole after learning anger management techniques. However he was back to his old self in two days, just as Vergil predicted, but despite his lack of powers, Static defeated the pyrokinetic by dousing him with the contents of a water tower. Much later, Hotstreak and Static were forced to work together at one point when Edwin Alva, head of Alva Industries, the company that made the Quantum Vapor, started kidnapping Bang Babies. He was trying to help his son, who'd been turned to stone when he was exposed to an overdose of the gas. The two were handcuffed together and had to work together to avoid getting caught. After Static agreed to be used in a machine that could restore Alva's son, Hotstreak got in it as well, so as to avoid being outdone by his rival, successfully getting Alva's son back to normal. Some time later, the pyrokinetic teamed up with Aquamaria for a robbery, but Static and Gear foiled them, capturing Aquamaria. She agreed to be the test subject for a new cure for the Quantum Vapor, but Hotstreak thought she was being forced into it and sabotaged the process. However it caused her powers to go out of control, apparently killing her and the pyrokinetic ran for it. But Aquamaria found Hotstreak, begging for his help to get her back to normal and he agreed (possibly out of guilt). He helped kidnap the scientists and equipment that had been involved in the first experiment, but the process had no effect. Aquamaria found out that Hotstreak had sabotaged the first experiment and attacked him and the scientists, but Static and Gear saved them. Later when Dr Todd perfected the cure for the Big Bang and began dispersing it throughout Dakota, Bang Babies began to lose their powers. Hotstreak and Ebon joined forces to steal what remained of the Quantum Vapor, but the pyrokinetic attempted to take it all for himself. He and Ebon fought over the last vial, accidentally releasing it and merging them into one monstrous Bang Baby with both of their powers. Static and Gear, having managed to breath in some of the gas to become the only other Bang Babies left, managed to take the creature down. However it may still be lurking somewhere beneath the waters of Dakota Harbor. In the comics Hotstreak was finally defeated by Static after he attacked a football game and was struck by a goalpost Static had thrown. Powers The mutagenic properties of the Quantum Vapor have given Hotstreak the powers of pyrokinesis, the ability to excite atoms to point where they have enough energy to burst into flames. However the gas also makes him able to remain unaffected by the heat and fire he generates. Hotstreak can use his powers to absorb flame into himself, breath fire from his mouth, extinguish fire in his vicinity, send out blasts of fire from his hands, generate objects, constructs, and even beings out of fire, and send out fire blasts from his hands or feet that allow him to fly. In the comics, Hotstreak also had the power of super speed and used the friction he gained from his super speed to manipulate flame. Hotstreak can also fly, as seen in one of the episodes of Static Shock. Trivia *Oddly, in the season 3 and 4 opening of Static Shock, Hotstreak was shown with his hair transformed into flames, but this was never shown in any of the episodes. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Archenemy Category:Anarchist Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Static Shock Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Bullies Category:Recurring villain Category:Mutated Villains Category:Criminals Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Rivals Category:Elementals Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sociopaths Category:Monsters Category:Minion Category:Deceased Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Comic Book Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Hijackers Category:Pyrokinetic Villains